Repaying a Debt of Love in Time
by 4ever NaruIno
Summary: Love forever binds us in time, Revealing its presence as time pass us by. Naruto stumbles across a scroll that was made by the Rikudo Sannin himself. Watch as he rose in power to find what he truly wanted. Naruto Centric NaruIno
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

**

As our story begins in the peaceful village of Konoha, a young blond boy is seen running away in fear from a crowd of spiteful villagers. As the boy ran from the villagers, he could hear shouts and yells of "Come here you demon and accept your punishment for your crimes!" "You don't deserve to live!" "For Yondaime- sama!" The boy quickly turned to an alleyway, unfortunately reaching a dead end. The boy looked fearful as the sounds of the mob grew nearer.

'_Shit! They're getting near... where to hide?' _He looked around finding a spot to hide on. _'I found one! Quickly now!' _ The boy then hid from the upcoming horror of the villagers. The villagers looked around as they arrived to the dead end. "Where is he?" a shout of frustration is heard from one of the villagers. "He's not here... Let's find somewhere else!" Came the reply of another villager after a while of searching. The others agreed and left. Sure that the villagers were gone, the boy came down from the shadows covering the brick wall. The boy sighed in relief. _'Good thing that metal bar is sticking out at that corner of the wall or I would be a goner!Heh, no one gets the one and only Naruto Uzumaki!'_ He thought. The boy that is Naruto walked the opposite direction from the villagers and was wandering around. _'Where to go, where to go? Hmmm... maybe Ichiraku! Yea, I could use some ramen...' _He thought happily. He was about to walk to his destination in mind when suddenly he heard a scream coming from another alleyway. _'Ah, great... just when I'm about to go to paradise!' _Naruto thought angrily as he sprinted into the alleyway. Once he had arrived there, he saw a disgusting sight. He saw a man was about to rape a woman just about his age, and he was only 8! Naruto narrowed his eyes as he approached him. Both figures looked at Naruto. _'I-Ino- chan?' _Naruto was shocked as the figure reveal one of his childhood friend.

"You know, you should get a girlfriend about your age, instead of getting laid to a sexy but young woman. You pedophile!" He said pointing at the rapists. Said man glared straight back at the boy, letting go at the victim. Ino crawl into a corner, cowering in fear. "Graaahhh!" The rapists then charged towards Naruto, eyes filled with rage certainly because of the insult Naruto gave. Naruto ducked the incoming punch, grabbed on to it, and tossed the man down to the ground. Not giving the man a chance to retaliate, he quickly punch the man in the face while in the arm lock. Naruto sighed as he looked at the fallen man. He then turned to Ino, topless, and shivering in fear. Naruto looked for her clothes, but unfortunately found her clothes torned because of force the rapists did in ripping her clothes off. Naruto then removed his jacket and gave it to Ino. "Here, use this to cover up your beautiful body, would'nt you like to run in the middle of the village naked, eh, I- no- chan!" He poked his finger to Ino's forehead. Ino blushed at this, her eyes wandered to the clothing the man gave, then looked up to her saviour but could not see his face because of the pitch- black alleyway. Ino took the jacket from Naruto.

Naruto turned back, "Don't worry, that guy won't be making anymore trouble to you" He began to walk away but stopped when he here Ino's voice. "W- wait!" She shouted. "Thank you... but how'd you know my name?" She asked. Naruto grinned and waved, not looking back while resuming on going out the alleyway and turning right. At the same time Naruto left, a squad of ANBU ops appeared. "Are you hurt ms. Yamanaka?" Tori asked. Ino shooked her head and stared at the blank space where Naruto left. _'Thank you... I'll keep this jacket until you come back for it.'_

Naruto walked towards his favourite ramen stand. He sighed "Man, good thing that teme is a civilian and sloppy at attacking, or I would've become ramen noodles! Not that I like Ramen..." As he approached his beloved stand, he stopped in his tracks when he saw a mob of villagers approaching. _'Great! Just when I'm this close to getting my beloved ramen! Aww man... Well off to round two!'_ He thought as he turned around and started running as the villagers shouted. "There's the demon, get him!" Naruto ran all the way to forest right outside the village. _'Damn... now the guards are chasing me... well they can't catch the great Uzumaki Naruto easily!'_ He thought as he rushed toward a base of a cliff. Naruto eyes widened when he saw what's ahead of him. _'Gotta stop, gotta stop!'_ He mentally screamed as he planted his heels firmly on the ground, signalling to a stop. He then panted a bit and wiped the sweat of his forehead. _'Whew, I thought I was a gonner!'_ He sighed in relief but began to tense when he heard the sounds of steps approaching. Panicking, he trip on a tree root and fell _through_ the cliff. The mobs approaching stopped at the location where Naruto was. "Where's the demon brat?" one asked. They looked around the site but to no avail, they could'nt find him. The two guards seemed troubled. "I thought I sensed that boy's chakra here..." His partner nodded " I sensed it here too..." Genma looked down in sorrow "The Hokage won't like this one bit..." He faced the villagers. "I hope your happy, cause you just chase out one bright ninja into the world." He said in anger. The villagers seemed to just scoffed at this, making Genma angrier. "Ok, you scums, your under arrest for discrimination towards a fellow civilian." The villagers looked shocked "You can't do this!" Genma smirked evilly. "Take it up to the Hokage! Now move prisoners!" He shouted. The villagers and guards left. Genma looked back at the scene, _'I'm sorry Naruto...'_

* * *

(?)

Naruto grumbled as he awoke from his slumber. Looking around on what seems to be a dark cave, with lightings of torches hanging on both sides of the cave. Naruto scratch his head. "Escaping from the villagers in a weird fashion is fine and dandy but where the hell am I?" He looked at the path before him. "I guess I just have to follow this path and hop for the best..." Naruto followed the path into the depths of the cave. When he arrive into a weird room covered with carvings of clocks and gears. On the middle was a staircase leading to a scroll, six lamps surrounding the scroll. Naruto moved closer to it and saw a plate at the bottom reading:

_Touch the scroll of time and be judged_

_Those with evil thoughts shall be dead_

_Only those of pure hearts can be rewarded_

_Prepare for what task you do ahead_

Naruto was disturbed at the readings of the plate. He thought for a minute then shrugged. "Eh, I've got nothing to lose. The villagers will be thrilled if I'm dead anyway..." Naruto grabbed the scroll only to be surrounded by a bright light. _'What the hell...' _Were Naruto last thoughts as the light engulfed him.

* * *

Sarutobi was not having a nice day. He just received the report of Naruto gone missing, he ordered Ibiki to "take his time with the villagers", so to say, the villagers looked at him in fear. Currently, the Sandaime was smoking his pipe facing at the whole of Konoha in his office. He sighed as he thought about Naruto. _'I'm sorry Minato, I've failed you and your son, Those fools of the council can't distinguish a monster from a mere child... I hope you forgive me... I promise I won't make the same mistake again. ' _He thought sadly.

"Be safe, Naruto..."

**

* * *

Yeaaahhhh!**

**Finally finished the first chapter of the epic story of "Repaying A Debt of Love in Time" yeah, sounds corny but the title will explain itself not now, not in the early chapters, but in the middle of the story. Don't worry about the next chapters, I already know what to write, I only need reviews to motivate me to writing this fic, although I am motivated already in writing chapter 2 since I wrote everything in my handy dandy notebook! Hehehe, Anyway, those in doubt about this chapters, all will be revealed in time.**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**CIAO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

* * *

**

"Ugh... my head hurts... I am not touching another scroll lying around anymore!" Naruto groaned as he sat up from the ground. He looked around on what seems to be a white room with multiple doors on the middle of the room there's a scroll displayed on a white table. Naruto approached the scroll and opened it. What he read gave a shock of his life. In the letter, it read:

_To the time chamber user:_

_ Congratulations, you have met my standard of the time scroll to enter this chamber and the inheritor of my title, The next Rikudo Sannin, I don't have much time to explain this as I am nearing my end. This chamber I created is chamber where one year in the real world is equivalent to ten years in the time chamber, as much as you can train here with unlimited time, however, when you leave this chamber, this scroll along with this chamber will be destroyed, so it is only a one- time use. And in the real world, a 'rebounding effect' will let you go into a coma for a time duration, for example, you spend 10 years here, 1 year has passed in the real world. As you leave, you will be asleep in a coma in the real world for an additional 1 year because the brain needs the time to cope up with the time here, as much as your physical body, although your mind ages in the chamber, your body ages in respect with the time in world so I would'nt have to worry. I presume you to be a jinchuuriki, yes? Just as I saw in my vision, that's why I created a unique room for you to control your beast within, although we'll get to that later as I will explain what the multiple doors surrounding you, The first room, the room that labels "Knowledge" Is the library of jutsu I have created in my lifetime, which is much. On the second room which labels " Taijutsu" is a room where you can train your body as the room is created with the machine that let you control the course for you to use. the room that labels "Ninjutsu" Is a room that has a setting of a woodland lake as they have every elements contain for elemental manipulation and ninjutsu training, don't worry about the setting as they will grow back instantly after a while. The room that labels "Seals" can let you use fuuinjutsu with ease should you take up on this subject. The "Bijuu" room is where you will learn to control your inner beast within you, but I suggests you live that out for now. The room "Meditate" is a room similar to this for you to use as meditation as it is quiet. The last room, "Lodging" Is the room where you sleep in, food supply there is unlimited, so I wouldn't worry about that._

_The reason I left this scroll is for you to use, as I have saw a terrible evil approaching in the future, and I fear that no other ninja but you can stop it. So Take care, and be strong, my successor._

_Rikudo Sannin_

Naruto was silent for a moment, many feeling surge forth him, he was shocked that he was the next successor of the legendary sannin and he have to save the world from the upcoming evil, wondrous to why the scroll chose him, and now, he was contemplating on what to do. After a moment, he shook is head in defeat and sighed. "I guess I'll be stuck here for a while eh? Better get some sleep before I explore this place." He yawned and when he went to the "Lodging" room, he noticed that this room looked to be a normal room you see at an everyday apartment consisting of a bed, kitchen and comfort room. Naruto went to the bed and slept.

The next day, Naruto got up and stretched his muscles, and made his way to the kitchen. _'I wonder if there's ramen?'_ He opened the fridge only to see veggies, milk, and cereal. Naruto cried in sorrow. "Why isn't there Ramen!" after he begrudgingly ate his cereal, he made his way to the Taijutsu room for training, when he walked inside he noticed a contraption in the middle of a white room. He sighed as he walked near it. _'Great... another white room...'_ He thought as he rolled his eyes. The device has several button in Naruto pressed the course button, then the device responded, _You have selected the running course, please set level. _ Naruto then pressed the number 5. _Device ..._ Naruto then was transported to a grassland without trees. He then heard a voice_ Requirement: 30km run around area followed by 100 crunches, push- ups, 200 punches alternately. Time Limit: 1 hr_ Naruto groaned. "Aww man! Just a great way to start my day, really!" He said sarcasticly as he began his run.

An hour later, Naruto was drenched in his sweat, going out the room and into the Knowledge room. He was shocked at the place before him. There before him was a sea of scrolls aligned in each shelves. _'This library is the more than the size of Oji-san's personal jutsu library!'_ He screamed mentally, overjoyed. He ran to the middle of the library despite his fatigue. Looking around, One scroll caught his eyes. He grabbed the scroll and opened it. Scanning the jutsu, it read:

_Kage Bunshin_

_A-rank Forbidden Ninjutsu_

_Advance jutsu made to replicate oneself like the bunshin but unlike it, it will give a physical body. Use for scouting, and accelerated learning because when Kage bunshin is dispelled the knowledge it receives comes back to the user, however, the user may die of mental strain because of accelerated knowledge thus, labelling it as forbidden._

Ignoring the warning, Naruto excitedly got the scroll along with some taijutsu scrolls and hurriedly went to the Taijutsu room. Setting it to Practice mode, he began to practice the scrolls in hand. "Alright! Let's start with Kage bunshin!" He shouted as he pumped his fist in the air.

Several failed attempts later a perfect clone came to life. Naruto was panting but smiled at his success. "Yatta! I did it!" He shouted in joy. The clone gave him a thumbs up "You did it boss!" Naruto snorted at his success. "Ok clone, try reading that scroll over there until you don't have any chakra left, got that!" He ordered. The Clone saluted. "Aye, aye boss!" He then began to read the scroll. Naruto looked surprised for awhile but shook his head "I can't believe I'm talking to myself... anyway! More time to relax!" He said happily and napped under the tree. After a few hours, the clone dispelled. Naruto, who is currently napping in the virtual tree, woke up suddenly. "Huh? Oh, Did I fell asleep?" He asked himself. Then he remembered the clone he ordered. He stood up and flexed his arms. "Yosh! Let's test that theory shall we?" He then made a cross shape and shouted his technique. **"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"** Instantly, a clone came to life. Naruto readied his stance. "Let's try the Interceptor fist! Come at me, me!" He shouted as he made a provoking gesture. The clone then charged into battle.

At the end of the day Naruto went back to his room. Naruto sighed as he make his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took random ingredients. "Man, I don't know how to cook... Hope this came out ok..." He sighed heavily as he attempted to cook. Sadly, his food came out to be mushed making Naruto more depressed. _'Remind me to learn cooking while I'm here... Speaking of which... how long should I stay here?' _Naruto thought as he ate his failed cooking. After an eating and barfing later, Naruto went to bed. Before he fell asleep he made his decision. _'I decided... that I'll train here for 20 years... just to wake up to the real world and hopefully get in the academy in time for graduation exams...'_ Naruto's eyes slowly closed as he went into a blissful sleep with one final thought.

'_Wait for me Ino-chan...'

* * *

_

**A/N: Another chapter done, you might be wondering why Naruto got the Interceptor fist of the Uchiha right? Yes, Naruto will be able to use that style and other styles BUT only to create a unique style to call his own. I'm sure Naruto knows the weaknesses and requirement of each style. **

**On another note, you might be wondering about the Bijuu room yes? No, I won't explain it, as Naruto will access it at Chapter 3 which will cover the nearing end of the 20 years training of Naruto. And your curious what Ino has done to make Naruto like her, and no, I won't explain that for a while, it will be revealed at the later chapters not on Chapter 3 or 4 you can bet on that.**

**Lastly, Please Read and Review because I'm resting to write the next chapter tomorrow morning. So stay tune and review!**

**CIAO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

* * *

**

It was 15 years since that fated day of Naruto, or so to say, 15 years in the Time chamber has passed. In reality, 1 and a half years have passed after Naruto's disappearance from the village. Naruto has turned 10 a few months back. Naruto has changed in every aspect, no longer is he short and puny, he was now tall and lean, although his attire doesn't change, it gotten shorter on him, so to fill the gap of the pants, he tore of his jacket and use the materials to tailor a longer pants to fit him. So to make the description short, He was a hunk wearing a t- shirt and orange pants with blue linings on the end. Currently our young lad is meditating on the meditating room. His body was filled with seals that has the word "Information." Written all over it. His eyes closed in concentration, as sweat drip from his head. _Concentrate, Naruto, concentrate, or else it will be as last time...'_ He thought. Your wondering what is he concentrating for right? Well, to answer your question, let's go to the various room.

* * *

(Knowledge Room)

In the room of knowledge hundreds of Naruto were reading on various topic written on the scrolls ranging from Jutsus to History and everyday skills. One of the Naruto perked up. "I memorized the theory and seals for the Fuuton: Wind Bullet! Is there anyone who wants to accompany my dispelling?" The clone asked. Suddenly, a lot of clone raised their hands "Me!" All the clones shouted simultaneously, making it noisy there. "SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU RUNTS!" The clones were silenced by the sound of another Naruto on the top of one of the shelves of the library. "The boss ordered us to dispel by twos in an interval of 15 minutes not all at once! Do you want the incident to happen again?" He said angrily. "Now who will accompany the clone in dispelling?" He asked. Only one clone raised his hand. The leader nodded. "Ok, now dispel!" He ordered making both clones poof out of existence. " Now who's next?" The leader asked. All the clones made a riot at the question making the leader rub his face. "I swear they're becoming me each second..." He grumbled.

* * *

(Ninjutsu Room)

Many Jutsus can be seen obliterating the scenery. All the clones had received the memories of the previous clone about the technique. "All right, you maggots! You know what to do! Group A, Elemental manipulation of Fire by making a ball of fire! Group B, Suiton: Water Dragon jutsu while standing on the lake, I know that you've learn Water walking, so I expect no complain! Group C, Practice the Wind Bullet, aim at the object's center! Group D, Lightning Manipulation by enhancing your speed using the element, I expect that you'll be faster than me after your done! And finally, Group E, Practice by two, one using the Doton: Mud Wall, While the other try to blast that wall in to pieces using Explosive tags, Make that wall immune to explosives! Dispel in an interval of 20 minutes! Now move out people!" All the clone Saluted their leader and made their way to their respective areas.

* * *

(Taijutsu room)

In the room, many clones were sparring each other, using many forms of katas taught to them, ranging from bare hands to Weapons. We focus our attention to a particular pair of clones. A male clone using a ninjato while the female using a whip. Currently, both were sparring each other. "I don't get it, why are henge'd into a female? Isn't your gender male?" The ninjato user asked as he dodged the whips made by the female. The female looked at him, "Hmp, your just jealous cause Boss said I'm Beautiful and deadly in battle as the look in my face!" She pouted. The male scoffed at this, "Right... The boss just said that because you are him!" A tick appeared on the forehead of the female, a murderous look she made at the male, making his face paled. "What did you say? I'll kill you Fucker!" She said in anger as she lash her whip at him in anger. The male quickly dodged the incoming strike. "What was that for, bitch?" He yelled only to be nearly whipped by the woman. "Wait a second! Be careful with that whip! You wouldn't like the incident happening again!" He yelled in desperation. The female smirked evilly. "Well, I'll just tell him that you accidentally went out of commission eh?" This make the Male pale even further. As we left the Taijutsu room, A girlish scream was heard...

* * *

(Meditation room)

Several Hours has passed, all the clones was dispelled, leaving only the original in the Meditation room. His seals covering his body was either torn or burned off, only a few seal was left. Naruto, having to received the last clone's memories, sighed as he made a half sign and whispered "Seal: Release" The remaining seals fell off the body of Naruto. He got up and flexed his muscle. " Well, at least It doesn't happen like last time.."

_

* * *

Flash Back_

_Several days after Naruto learned the power of the Kage Bunshin, He made his way to the library and made his signature move, "__**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**__" Suddenly, a hundred clones came to life. "Ok guys! Split into 8 groups, Group 1 Ninjutsu! Group 2, Taijutsu scrolls! Group 3, Fuuinjutsu! Four, Weaponry! Five, History! Six, Basics! Seven, Clan Traditions! And Eight, Politics!" All the clones shouted "Yes, sir!" And made their way into their respective places. Naruto sighed as he made his way to the course room. Once there, he set his course to level 7 and went into the routine._

_At the middle of the routine, 3 hours he left the clones reading, he was doing 200 push ups. Unfortunately, at the Library, all the clones dispel all at once as they have finished reading the scroll ordered to read. The original Naruto felt the rush of a 200 hours of knowledge into his head, and dropped unconscious in the field due the strain of the brain._

_

* * *

(?)_

_Naruto was currently being thrown sideways at a neck- breaking speed into a large cage. Naruto's body bumped at the bars of the cage with great force, making Naruto screamed in pain. Hours have passed as Naruto fell on the slimy sewer setting. Naruto groaned as he woke up. Looking around he scratched his head. "Yea, remind to never do that again until found a way to sort it better..." He muttered. Suddenly he heard a voice. __**"It's quite hilarious, actually, seeing your weak mind handle the strain of 200 hours worth of knowledge. Makes me wonder why the sage picked you." **__ Naruto's eyes widened at the voice he turned around and looked for the source of the voice. What he saw shocked him. A Gigantic cage was in front of him. In the center of the cage holding the gates together was a seal. Beyond the gate was a pair of big slitted eyes looking at Naruto making him shiver. "W-who are you?" He shakily asked. The figure boomed in laughter. __**"To think my host would be a pathetic coward upon facing the most powerful bijuu in existence!"**__ It laughed as it revealed it presence, A gigantic fox with nine tails swinging from his behind. "Kyuubi..." Naruto gaped, he steeled his feelings and sneered at the figure. "What are you doing here you furball?" A claw attempted to rip Naruto__apart, making him fall on his butt. __**"Fool! Don't you dare mock the great Kyuubi! To answer your question, mortal, I was sealed here by that blasted Yondaime!"**__Naruto was shocked at the revelation "What do you mean? The Yondaime killed you!" Naruto shouted. Kyuubi smirked __**"That's what the old coot want you to believe, why the calls of 'demon' then?"**__This make Naruto froze in his place. 'His right...'He sadly though making Kyuubi smile evilly. __**"You are not worthy to live, you are a demon, no one wants you, just die." **__It said looking at Naruto's covered face. Naruto stood still for a while, making Kyuubi think he won. But then The boy looked up making Kyuubi startle. In Naruto's eyes were conviction and determination. "No, I won't give up! I am NOT a demon! And I will control you and show them that even the strongest evil will bend into good!" Kyuubi sneered at him. __**"The Sannin may let you become his successor but I will NOT be controlled by you!"**__ Naruto turned his back and smirked in triumph. "I will control you one day Kyuubi, Not now, but soon, you will learn the error of your ways..." NAruto then disappeared from his mindscape._

_End Flash Back

* * *

_

Naruto got out of the room and was about to go to the Lodging room but stopped in front of the Bijuu Room. He faced the room and thought about entering it. He smirked as he held the handle. "Might as well face my demon." He went into the room filled with seals. At the center was three scrolls, one labelled "Will", the other is "Key" and the last is "Instructions". Naruto opened the third scroll and read the contents. "Place the Seal of Will on your seal, and Channel the Key Scroll in your hand then enter your mindscape. Once there, place the Key scroll on the seal holding your bijuu. Only then the test of power will begin. Naruto shrugged. "It's not like I'm gonna fight a bijuu right?" Oh how wrong he was. He place the "will" seal on his belly and channelled the "Key" Seal.

* * *

(Mindscape)

Naruto stood in front of the cage again. Kyuubi looked at him then at the scroll. His eyes widened at this. **"So, your willing to take the battle of wills with the greatest bijuu? Hah, I would only eat you alive!" **He smirked. Naruto paid no attention at the comment and paste the seal over the existing one. Suddenly The gates opened and Kyuubi Charged at the startled Naruto. Naruto narrowly dodged the incoming claw, leaving a slight slash on his arm. Naruto looked at Kyuubi in realization.

"What the Fuck have I gotten into?"

**

* * *

A/N: Finished the third Chapter, yea, quite long I have to say. The next chapter will cover homecoming. The fight with kyuubi will set as a flashback instead but not on the next chapter. You'll be shocked on what date Naruto will arrive into.**

**Now onto the Reviews, yea, 3 is nice and all. But checking the traffics I got a handful viewers and alerts. But it would be nice if a fraction of the viewers can review. I don't mean to be rude, but I need reviews to improve on my writings and such. I would pretty much be appreciated to all the reviewers out there.**

**Chapter 4 will be coming soon. Might be tomorrow or the next day, I pushed chapter 3 so that I can think on what to write on chapter 4. So there. Stay tune!  
**

**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**CIAO! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll now answer some of the reviews of the viewers:**

**Xutzy: Yea, thanks for noticing that, I'm already working on it, might be for the good of all anyway.**

**Genbo: yea... about that... forgot to mention a tidbit in the first chapter, about having a storage scroll in his pocket... sorry bout that.**

**That's all, for the others: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

* * *

**

4 years has passed in the real world. 2 years, Naruto has trained inside the time chamber and 2 years he went into a coma. Naruto yawned as he got up. Looking around his surrounding, he deducted he is inside some kind of empty cave. He searched for an exit and found one. He went out of the cave and saw that the cave was surrounded by lots of trees. Naruto stretched his muscle and took a seal attached to his chest that has the kanji for "Preserve" written on it. Observing the look of our hyperactive lad, he has a few changes in his body. His face became leaner as he lost all baby fat, he has a scar on the bridge of his nose. He wore no top and his body was masculine, buff and full of scars and slashes that looks like it came from fighting a clawed animal. His pants became shorter as his height increases, he had to use up the clothings he had left on his "Clothes" scroll he carry around all the time since he was a child, since it was a gift given by the Sandaime.

"Oh yea! Good thing that prototype seal works, making me go into a freeze- like state and letting the circulation of blood and nutrients completely stop at the same time maintaining the body mass and muscles! You're such a genius Naruto!" He said chuckling to himself. "Now where the hell am I?" He darted into the forest and towards a cliff.

He stopped at the edge of the cliff and checked his surroundings. Seeing no village in sight, he concentrated hard and eight clones came to life. Naruto sat in the middle as the clone made a circle formation, each facing a different direction.

"You know what to do." Naruto said as the clones pointed their finger on its direction, and closed their eyes, releasing a constant stream of chakra through their fingertips.

"I sense many earth affinities on the left boss!"

"I sense a huge amount of Raiton users on the right Boss!"

"Water affinity can be sensed in the south- east but it's farther from here, boss."

"I feel a large amount of wind coming from the South- west, boss."

"I sense nothing on the North boss, it's only an ocean up ahead."

The last one got excited. "Ohhh~~ I sense all the elements, but mostly fire on the south, boss!" Naruto nodded as he stood up.

"It seems we're in the north end of the continent... quite far, but I'll make there in a day and a half tops! Ok guys, dispel yourselves, I'm heading to Konoha!" Naruto said as the clones saluted and poofed out of existence. Naruto concentrated incasing himself in lightning. Sound of static could be heard as Naruto faced his destination. "Konoha, see you there, in a flash of lightning!" He shouted and ran at an inhuman speed leaving a trail of lightning behind.

A day later, several miles away from Konoha, Naruto was resting, saving his energy for one final flash when suddenly a scroll went out of his pocket and was shaking at the ground. Naruto was shocked at what was happening.

"Oh no..." he whispered as the scroll busted in a large poof of smoke, revealing the Kyuubi towering above him. Slitted red eyes looking at him.

"**Give me one reason why shouldn't I eat you to your doom, human?" **Kyuubi snarled.

"Because you'll die with me, fuzzball! The reason you're out of my seal anyway is because of this, remember?" He smiled as he tapped the "Will" seal that was embedded on his body. Kyuubi only gruffed in annoyance.

"**Hmp, just because we went into an agreement, doesn't mean you have to seal me in a scroll for the 2 years! It's cramped in there, and I rather not go back. And I'm still not doing any good you got that?" **Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, furball." He said as he went near the bijuu. Naruto drew a seal on both paws of the kyuubi and made a sign. **"Fuuinjutsu: Youkai Supression!"** The seal on Kyuubi glowed as he shrunk into a a normal fox filled with writings all over it's body. Kyuubi glared in annoyance.

"**Oh great, Ingenious... suppressing the youkai of a bijuu to shrink in size since I am a being of Youkai... applaud, well deserve... You know I'm gonna bite you to death right?" **He said sarcasticly.

"Ah, quit being a baby, Kyuubi and hop on we overstayed here." Kyuubi hopped on Naruto's head. Naruto concentrated some lightning on his body making Kyuubi look at him. "Get ready Kyuubi, it will get a little... shocking..." He said as he flashed off the ground.

Upon reaching near the gate, Naruto halted. He took Kyuubi off his head and laugh at the appearance. Kyuubi became, indeed, a ball of fur. "Well, Kyuubi, I guess I was right about you!" Naruto said as he laughed out loud. Kyuubi growled in irritation.

"**Stop laughing, this is no laughing matter, Mortal!" ** Naruto pinched his nose.

"Ok, ok... killjoy..." He looked on the road in front of him. "Kyuubi, get back to the seal, I call you out when needed or in assassination missions ok?" Kyuubi looked blankly at Naruto. He then shrugged.

"**You better be, That's one part why I agree to you in the first place."** He said as he vanished into Naruto's seal. Naruto sighed as he took out a seal.

"Might as well make jiji surprised." He said as he slapped a seal the has the kanji of "MayFly" Written on it. Naruto slowly concentrated chakra on the seal. Once the right amount of seal is accumulated, he shouted his technique. "Special Fuuinjutsu: Mayfly Imitation!" Suddenly Naruto decended into the ground.

'_It isn't as effective and fast as the original,__but at least it's undetectable!'_ He thought as he moved toward Konoha.

* * *

(Konoha Academy)

"Hey, Sakura! C'mon we're gonna be late for team assignments!" A platinum blonde shouted to the pink haired girl named Sakura.

"Yea, yea, keep your skirts up Ino- pig! I was just waiting for Sasuke- kun to join me!" Sakura replied. The blonde that is Ino rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Whatever forehead." She said as she walked by her. Sakura following her from behind.

"I don't get it, why wouldn't you be head over heels over Sasuke- kun? I mean everyone else loves him, he's mysterious, cool, and the last of his clan!" Sakura said as hearts appeared on her eyes. Ino sighed at this.

"Your right, I would be in love with a guy like him, I really do, but I'm interested in someone else right now Sakura..." Ino said as she kept walking.

"But Ino, you don't know the guy, heck, you didn't get to see his face when he saved you!" Sakura replied.

"I know that Sakura, but I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for him." Ino said as they approached their classroom. Sakura was about to say something when Ino stopped her. "Sakura, as much as you want to convince me to love Sasuke, I can't, and let's leave it at that ok? And besides, It's better to have less competition right, Forehead?" Ino smiled as she entered the classroom. Sakura stood there for a moment, then shrugged. "It's better, I guess." She mumbled as she too, entered the classroom.

* * *

(Hokage's office)

Several hours after team assignment, Sarutobi was doing his usual thing, smoking his pipe while looking at the scenery of the village when suddenly he felt a vibration coming from the ground. Sarutobi was on his guard ready, for anything. A figure emerge from the ground making the Hokage shocked at the appearance.

Naruto looked around. "Is this the Hokage's office? Well it looks like it." Naruto said as he was about to move around, only to have a kunai near his throat. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked at perpetrator.

"Who are you, and why do you look like someone I know?" The hokage said dangerously. Naruto's eyes widened in realization.

"Jiji?" He said shocked. Sarutobi was shocked so to say. "N- naruto?" He replied.

"Jiji, it is you!" Naruto said as he hugged the Sandaime making Sarutobi drop the kunai.

"Naruto... but how? I've sent several search and retrieve ANBUs but none came positive! Even Jiraiya's spy network can't locate you!" Sarutobi said as he back off. Naruto sighed at this.

"Jiji, I think you sit down for this, as this will take several hours to explain." He said. SArutobi nodded and went to his sit. Naruto also sat down and began to tell his tale.

Several hours later, Naruto had explained his disappearance and the sudden inheritance of the title of Rikudo Sannin. To say Sarutobi was shocked was understatement as Naruto's speech left him speechless. Naruto sighed in relief that he finished his explanation. "So Jiji, can I join the team assignment now?" Sarutobi was silent for a while but then regained his composure after.

"This is a lot to take in, Naruto. Your story is quite far-fetched... I find it hard to believe. And you can't join any of the team since they have no allotted slot left." The Sandaime said making Naruto shocked

"Aw man! I missed the date! I should've adjusted the time I left!" He said crying anime- style.

But then, the third smiled. "But I think I could make a special test for you, considering that you have learned in this so- called time chamber while you are away..." He said. _'And Jiraiya would be thrilled to have Minato's son as his student, considering I've told him Naruto's disappearance...'_

_

* * *

FlashBack_

_A month has passed since Naruto's disappearance. Sarutobi was doing his usual, everday, boring paperwork when his secretary came in. _

"_Hokage- sama, Jiraiya- sama came and has wanted to speak to you." Sarutobi sighed._

"_Send him in and allow no one else to enter, unless urgent." Sarutobi ordered as his secretary left the room. Jiraiya entered a moment later._

"_You want to see me, Sarutobi- sensei? Can't you see I'm busy with research?"Jiraiya asked Sarutobi._

"_I came to talk to you about your godson..." Sarutobi said making Jiraiya looked at him._

"_I thought you know that I can't bring him along, Sensei?" Jiraiya said annoyed. Sarutobi sighed._

"_I know that, Jiraiya. I came to inform about Naruto's... Disappearance..." Jiraiya was shocked._

"_I thought that you would not let the child out of the village, Sarutobi- sensei? I thought-" He was cut off by the Sandaime's Killer Intent._

"_I know that Jiraiya! I was at the middle of a council meeting when the attack happened! The only time when I was inform of this monstrosity is when Genma reported in!" Jiraiya went silent and looked down, ashamed of his actions._

"_I'm sorry, Sarutobi- sensei_ ,_ I was planning on giving some scroll on his birthday, but I guess its too late now..." Jiraiya sighed._

"_Jiraiya, although is a little late now, I want you search for him and take care of him, like a godfather should do." Sandaime said looking at the eye's of Jiraiya. Jiraiya nodded._

"_I'll make sure to rectify my action, Sensei. That's a promise..." He said as he shunshin'ed out of the office._

_End Flashbanck_

* * *

Naruto jumped for joy. "Yatta!" He shouted as he pumped his fist. He then ran and hugged the old man.

"Thanks, Old man! I'll ace this test, I promise!" Sarutobi smiled at the boy and ruffled his head.

"I'll know you'll do... go to training area 14 at 9 am sharp to meet your sensei... is that clear?" Sarutobi said as Naruto nodded. "Now I'll show to the guest room, as you'll need a new apartment since your old one got demolished..." Sarutobi gritted his teeth in anger. _'Those damn fools ordered the demolition of this child home...'_ Naruto looked down in shame. Sarutobi gave him a look of reassurance. "Don't worry, It will be under ANBU protection this time." Naruto brighten up at this. "Now, let's show you to your room..."

Several minutes later, Sarutobi have left the room. Naruto looked at the ceiling thinking about several things. _'Gosh I wasted too much chakra on concentrating a constant stream of chakra on the seal while moving underground... anyway, I'll ace this test and I'll get to see Ino- chan again... yea that's it...'_ His thought then drifted off to sleep.

On the Hokage office, Sarutobi was smoking his pipe as he looked out the window. _'Naruto as the Rikudo Sannin huh? It will be pretty hectic here again Naruto... and that I'm looking forward to... I hope that you can indeed defeat that incoming evil Naruto... assuming that it's true. '_ He went back to his desk with one final thought.

'_Welcome back... Naruto- kun.'_

**

* * *

A/N: Ok, many things seems out of place here, no? Like the frequently use of Fuuinjutsu and stuff like that, yea, Kyuubi's sudden appearance. Wondering what the agreement? No, Not gonna tell, but it will reveal on the middle chapters like the other secrets.**

**I'm gonna keep it short today, since I'm getting fatigued about wracking my brains for ideas. I'll just tell you one thing though: I'll keep updating everyday until Monday night. Since on Tuesday will be the start of school. On that day, I'll update only weekly now. So Stay tune!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**CIAO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time to answer some reviews:**

**Billy13579: yea, sorry about that, I was used to writing the word man and woman rather than boy and girl. I apologized for that. I already explained in the author's notes in the first chapter that there is a history between them except I won't explain it yet, it will be at the middle chapters. As for the guards I'll be explaining them at this chapter. Thanks anyway!**

**Others: Thanks a bunch!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

* * *

**

The next morning, as the sun rise up in the peaceful village of Konoha, Naruto woke up, yawning. He got out of bed and thought of where to eat breakfast. _'Where to eat? Hmmm... I suppose I could eat some heavenly Ramen... ahhh... Ramen... Hot, heavenly Ramen...'_ Naruto drooled of the thought of eating it, snapping out of it, he pumped his fist in the air and gave a wide smile. "Ramen it is!" Naruto then jumped out the window and into the street.

As Naruto walked around in the village, a few people who noticed him was either shocked or frighten, like they seen a ghost, many mumbling about him.

"Hey, isn't that the demon brat? I thought we chased him out..." One mumbled to another, receiving a nod.

"He should just stay out of this village, It's better that way! I mean, look at his scars! He's a monster!" A woman said to her gossip partner.

Naruto just kept ignoring the remarks of the villagers, not caring a thing about it. He then arrived at his favourite destination, Ichiraku's Ramen. As he enters there, he noticed many surprised looks coming from the tables. He sat at one of the stool of the stand.

"Give me 10 grande size, miso ramen, old man, and keep on coming!" He chirped happily.

Teuchi was not a happy man since the time after Naruto had gone missing. He refused to give service to any of the villager who threaten Naruto before, and he banned any villager who talks negatively about the child to coming into his stand. Now, hearing someone impersonate the hyperactive kid and was good at it! Now that brings a new low to the villagers! Outraged, he glared at Naruto. "Now see here! I oughta-" He was cutted off as he saw Naruto's face.

"Naruto!" Teuchi said surprised. Naruto grinned at him.

"In the flesh old man!" He replied happily. Suddenly, he was hugged tightly by the Stand's owner.

"Naruto! It is you! I thought that you were chased out?" Teuchi said confused.

Naruto shook his head. "They may chase me out of the village for a while old man, but they can never really chase out the great, Naruto Uzumaki!" He shouted and pumped his fist in the air. "Believe it!"

Teuchi gave loud boisterous laugh. "That's Naruto alright! Ayame, Look's who's here!" He shouted.

A figure went out of the kitchen, revealing a brunette, a bandanna tied on her head. Ayame looked at Naruto and was shocked at his appearance.

"N- naruto? I thought you were chased out?" She said confused. Naruto sweat dropped at this.

Teuchi replied. "He just came back, Ayame! Isn't that great?"

Ayame smiled. "It is father!" and hugged Naruto.

Naruto then gave a loud cough "Excuse me Old man, Ayame- nee chan, sorry to interrupt a joyful moment, but can I have my deliciously made miso Ramen now? I still have a test to take" He asked innocently.

The Ramen stand's owner and his daughter looked at him making Naruto sweat in nervousness. But the both of them gave a loud laugh making Naruto looked confused.

Teuchi was the first to recover. "Ok, ok. Naruto, I'll prepare the Ramen, on the house, brat..." He smiled.

Naruto was surprised. "Really? Thanks old man!" He said happily. Teuchi waved at him as he went in to the kitchen.

"Naruto- kun, isn't the academy exams finished?" Ayame asked confused.

"Yea, but Jiji said that I can take a special test to become genin! Anyway, nee- chan, how was the village when I was away?" He asked.

"The village, huh?" Teuchi came out of the kitchen and gave Naruto his ramen.

"Quite hectic at first... Then it got... annoying..." Teuchi said as he gritted his teeth in anger. _'People chanting the cheer "the demon is gone, We made the Yondaime proud!" crap. Yea, every single day, those drunken studs would say that... but I wonder about the other part of the population?'_ Teuchi thought as he dozed off.

"Father, are you alright?" Ayame asked in concern. Teuchi came back to reality. And chuckled in emvarassment.

"Did I dozed off? Hehe, sorry about that... Well, time to get back to work... you too Ayame!" He said looking at the awaiting customer on the back. Ayame nodded and looked back at Naruto.

"It's great to talk to you again, Naruto- kun!" Ayame said as he left Naruto to his Ramen.

Naruto shrugged and slurped his ramen. After the ninth Ramen was finished a customer went in.

"Naruto- san?" a voice said as Naruto turned around to find the source of the voice. It was Genma. Naruto eyes widened in fear as he got a bowl of Ramen and tried to go out only to be caught by the pants.

"Woah, scamp. I'm not here to hurt you." Genma said as he brought Naruto back to his stool.

Naruto was confused of this. "Huh? I thought your just like the rest of them?" He muttered.

Genma sighed. He ordered a take- out pork ramen and faced Naruto. "Naruto- san, I did not intent to chase you out of the village, rather, I came to escort you back to the village along with the villager's. I know I have a miscalculation on my part, but I'm sorry. How about I treat you to some lunch sometimes, Naruto- san?" Naruto brighten up at this.

"Of course, Genma- san!" He said happily, relief that he was not gonna run again. Teuchi arrived and gave Genma his Ramen.

"Well, anyway, I still have guard duty. Good meeting you again, Naruto- san." He waved and smiled then left. Naruto stared at the door where he left. Then realization hit him.

"I'm gonna be late for the test!" He shouted as he quickly stood from his stool. He looked back and waved goodbye to the two.

"Bye Teuchi- san, Ayame- nee- chan!" They waved back at Naruto.

"Visit again, brat!"

"See you soon, Naruto- kun!"

* * *

(Training Area 14)

Naruto arrived in time, but saw no one else there. He sighed in relief. "Well, at least I'm the first one that arrived here..." he muttered.

Suddenly there was a swirl of leaves, revealing a man. This man has white long spiky hair, and was wearing a head protector. In the plate of the protector was a kanji of "Oil" written on it. The man was wearing a red vest and had a large scroll on his back.

"Hi there!" The man waved at Naruto.

"Your my Sensei?" Naruto asked.

The man smirked at this. "Yes, I, the great Jiraiya, will be your sensei!" He said and makes a pose. Naruto sweat dropped.

"Ok... can I have my test now?" He asked, clearly uncomfortable with the man. Jiraiya wagged his finger in front of Naruto's face.

"Ah ah, let's introduce ourselves first before anything else blonde, now you start." He said as he point his finger at Naruto.

Naruto shrugged. "What should I say?" He asked.

"Hmm... your name, likes, dislike, and dream... and add any information if you want. I'll start then" Jiraiya replied.

"Jiraiya's the name, I like women, booze, to write books, and do some... _research_..., I dislike unhonest people... and my dream? To become a super-hit through my books!" He said as he made another pose. Silence reign the conversation for a few second. Then Jiraiya coughed in embarrassment. "Ok, your turn..." He said pointing at Naruto.

Naruto recovered from the silence and nodded. "Ok, The name's Naruto Uzumaki! I like Ramen, learning Jutsus, and Ino-chan! I dislike 3 minutes to cook cup ramen, my dream is to become Hokage!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air. Jiraiya smiled at this.

'_Just like your Father...'_ He thought. "And who's this Ino- chan, hmmm?" He asked smiling.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Ahehehe... she's my best childhood friend..." He said embarrassed.

Jiraiya laughed. "You have the hots for her eh? Here take this, even though your underage, this book is still useful for... intimacy moments per se..." He chuckled lecherously.

Naruto looked at the and read the title "Icha Icha Paradise Vol. 1 special edition." Naruto placed it his bag and said to him. "Sure, I'll read it if I have time, sensei!"

"Ok! Now it's time I tell what the test is, since there the teams have already finished their test for being a genin both in academy and their respective sensei, The only solution that Sarutobi- sensei can come up with is taking a test to see if you are worthy for the title "Special Genin," This title proves that you are not eligible for learning at the academy anymore and at the same time on par with most if not all of the chunnin in the village. Therefore, restricting such prodigy to become a ninja is not accepted. Now before I continue explaining the privileges of the title... you have to pass my test first." Jiraiya smiled as he held a bell in his hand and showed it to Naruto.

"My test is that you have to snatch my bell attached to my waist. You have until sundown to get this bell, understood?" Naruto nodded. "Now are you ready?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Naruto said as got into his stance.

"Ready, Set, Start!" That Begun Naruto's test.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, Not feeling well today, apparently. I had to slim my wording down to 1.5k words rather than the 3k words I had in mind... I really like to write more, really! But my head hurts much. I'll write more tomorrow. **

**READ AND REVIEW**

**CIAO!**


	6. Chapter 6 Remake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**

Sounds of punches and kicks could be heard on the training grounds of area 14 around noon. Naruto, test had begun and Naruto was currently trading blows with his sensei which made the old hermit shocked. Blows for blows Naruto dodged at the same time assaulted him. Jiraiya caught one of his student's fists and was about to counter attack but what he saw was unexpected.

Naruto smirked at his sensei as he caught his left fist. Pulling his right fist back, he gathered an amount of wind swirling around his palm. He then thrust his hand and called out his technique. "**Fuuton: Gale Palm!**" Jiraiya crounched down as the wind from Naruto's hand roared. He tried to uppercut Naruto.

'_Damn, he has quite a unique fighting style... but, it doesn't match the-' _Jiraiya's thought was cut off as he felt something to Naruto's foot. Naruto enchanced his foot with lightning and countered his sensei's counter attack. Jiraiya pushed Naruto back from the attack connected which only managed to graze Jiraiya because of the static. He then bounced back to distanced himself from his student. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at his student.

' _Tsk. He almost got me there, so he can manipulate both lightning and wind huh? Let's take it up a notch!'_ Jiraiya thought as he made a strings of handsigns. He then shouted out his technique. "**Doton: Earth Dragon Jutsu!**" Suddenly, a dragon made of earth roared towards Naruto. Naruto then shouted out his technique. "**Fuuton: Daitoppa!**" A barrier of wind stopped the dragon in its tracks and crumbled it into dust. Naruto smirked and made a cross- shape handsign and called out his signature technique. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" several poofs were heard as hundreds of Naruto appeared around Jiraiya, making him shocked.

'_What? How can a mere genin summon a forbidden A- rank Jutsu?'_ Jiraiya thought as he went into a defensive signalled his clones. "Earth Fire Wind, formation Octa!" The clones nodded as they went to an octagon formation around Jiraiya which he is wondering what they are up to while on a defensive position. The Original Naruto shouted as he charged. The clones on the border of the formation made a string of handseal in sync with each other and all shouted out. "**Doton: Mud Wall Technique!**" eight large walls rose up the ground blocking all escape routes except from above blocked. The other clones, including the original, jumped from wall to wall of their technique at the same time shooting a couple of shurikens at their sensei. The clones reached at the peak of the wall and jumped high, they made a string of handseal and all of them shouted. "**Katon: Grand Fireball Technique!**" Multiple large fireballs burst forth from the sky to Jiraiya at a slow pace. _'He can do a fire and earth release too? Unbelievable!'_ Jiraiya was shocked but smirked as he dodged the last of the shurikens thrown.

'_This is good, but this won't do if that's the speed of the fireball...'_ He thought as he was about to make a string of handseal only to seal the original smirking from behind the fireball.

"Don't underestimate me, Sensei..." He quickly made a string of handseal and held out his hands, both palms outstretched and has a seal attached with "Synchronization" kanji written on them. He then shouted. "**Special Fuuton: Double Wind Bullet!**" Two wide wind bullets shot out of his palms and into the fireball increasing the fireball's speed into a comet, changing the fire's color into white. Jiraiya's eyes went wide.

'_Shit!'_ Jiraiya then substituted himself quickly, replacing him with a log. The fireball went into contact with the ground creating a huge crater at the center of the field. Jiraiya landed beside the crater, armed and ready for any attack that would strike.

'_How the hell can a mere wannabe genin enhance a fireball with a wind release? It would take years of training to reach that level of skill!'_ He mentally screamed. Suddenly, he felt a tremble in the ground and small influx of chakra in it. He jumped up as a pair of hands came out of the ground. While in mid air, he shot a couple of shuriken to the clone at the ground, making poof out of existence. Jiraiya then pulled his hair as he felt Naruto's clones approaching from all around. Jiraiya shouted his technique. "**Needle Jizo!**" He wrapped his entire body with his hair as he landed making the army of Narutos that charged in with their fist stretched while falling from the sky, poof out by the needles of hair that Jiraiya made.

'_Whew... that's a close one... his plan is ingenious!_' Jiraiya looked into the horizon. _'Too bad time's almost up...'_ He thought sadly as he stood. "Naruto, Time's up. Come here." Naruto appeared in a swirl of leaves at the opposite side of him, smiling at him making Jiraiya intrigued.

"I'm sorry Naruto you failed to get the bell..." He said as he reached for the bell in his waist only to feel nothing there. He looked at Naruto in surprised. He saw the bell dangling in Naruto's grasp. "How?" Jiraiya asked dumbfounded.

Naruto just smiled at his sensei. "Sensei, the moment you landed from my **Doton: Head Hunter Jutsu**, you were under a simple E- ranked genjutsu, which is **Genjutsu: Minimal Chakra Suppression Technique** which make me hide the smallest burst of chakra influx created as I emerged from the ground using the Mayfly Imitation seal since your technique does not protect you from underneath." He said smiling. Jiraiya was looking at Naruto like a gaping fish. A few moments later it turned into a full blown laughter.

"You truly are a prodigy!" He said making Naruto smile even wider. After a few moments of laughter, Jiraiya gestured Naruto to come near.

"I hereby proud to say with pride and honor that Naruto Uzumaki has passed my test to become a full fledged ninja and is worthy to receive the title, "Special Genin!" Congratulations." After saying that statement Naruto was silence for a moment, then jumped and screamed for joy to the top of his lungs.

"I'm a ninja now! I'm a ninja now! Yatta! One big step to becoming a hokage!" He said as pumped his fist to the air. He looked at his sensei and gave him a thumbs up "Believe it!" Jiraiya watched in joy as his godson rejoiced.

'_You would be proud of him Minato, I'm sure of it...'_ He thought. Jiraiya called Naruto out and ordered him to seat.

"Ok Naruto, I will now explain the privileges of being a Special Genin as said earlier so don't interrupt me ok?" Naruto nodded. "Ok, being a Special genin signifies that you eligible to become a one of the elites of the village, what you only lack though is experience. Special genins have different... criteria to follow per se, what makes it unique is that you are not required to join the chuunin exams but rather, be a part of the exam with the role the hokage will give you. Now you're wondering how would you be promoted to chuunin, are you not? Well, the fact is that you just have to finish a number of missions in this list." He said as he pulled out a scroll. "The scroll states that the missions required are : 30 D rank, 30 C rank, 7 B rank and an A rank. You'll be promoted to special chuunin on the spot afterwards. The other privileges are that you have authority on chuunin security buildings around, that includes the information scroll on the data on every civilian. Now for the training schedule... Be here tomorrow 8 a.m sharp got that? That's everyday... By the way, how did you enhance the Fireball with a Wind release? It would take years to train for it." He asked Naruto.

Naruto showed his sensei his seal and smiled. "This is a synchronization seal, it's function is to connect each chakra pathway of two techniques without overpowering one technique that makes it extinguished. Since both techniques sends out the user's elemental chakra into forms, then by connecting the chakra pathway of both techniques makes user looks like he performed a single technique using two elemental chakra at the same time!"

Jiraiya was shock at the explanation of his student and smiled. "Well, your one unpredictable ninja brat, I never would've expected that. Well, I have to report this to Sensei, mind if I get one of those seal for study?" He asked. Naruto nodded and gave his sensei the seal. "Thanks, see ya!" He said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto stood there silenced in awe and excitement. He then scratches his back.

"Uhh... Time for a make over!" He said as he ran to the district.

* * *

(Council room)

Sarutobi was discussing to the council some political issues involving one Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sarutobi, I demand why you let that monstrosity come back here? You should've let him died in the forest!" Homura said angrily.

"Yes, Sarutobi, You should've or just kill him on the spot... He would make a useless ninja anyway, since you refuse to let him become a weapon." Danzo said in a gruff voice.

"Why are you criticizing a mere pup that didn't do anything to you? Heck, why chase him out the first place?" Tsume snarled at the council.

"I agree with Tsume- san, The child didn't do anything wrong you know, he just a normal citizen having a ferocious beast living in a seal in his body. He is not Kyuubi you know!" Inoichi reasoned.

Koharu was about to respond back when Sarutobi slammed his hand on the table.

"Enough! Naruto is still a citizen of Konoha and I demand that you don't badmouth about him here in this room!" Sarutobi said clearly angry. Jiraiya appeared in a swirl of wind seconds after that.

"Ah, Jiraiya- kun, glad you came, Naruto passed I presume?" He asked Jiraiya making him smile wide.

"Absolutely, he performed a level that far surpass any experience jonin in this village. Heck, he's quite a prodigy." He said smiling at his sensei, Sarutobi was relieved at the news and smirked at this.

"Jiraiya, thank you for the information, you are dismissed." Sarutobi said as Jiraiya nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The council, curious about what they are talking about, asked the hokage. "May I ask, Hokage- sama, what are you discussing with Jiraiya- sama about?" Chouza asked.

Sarutobi looked at the council smirking. "Well, I'm proud to say that in a long time, one of our Genin finally took hold of the title. "Special Genin."" The council was surprised at the statement he gave.

"I-impossible! No one has ever passed that test since the day of the second Hokage! Who is this ninja, Sarutobi?" Danzo asked shocked. Sarutobi smiled at him.

"It's Naruto Uzumaki." Sarutobi said as he enjoyed the reactions unfolded on the table.

"Hokage- sama, Promoting a missing citizen of Konoha who didn't undergo basic education from the academy and was missing for 4 years! How can we trust this demon? And to this special title, no less! This is unacceptable!" Hiashi retorted. The council then rose to an uproar making Sarutobi annoyed.

"Silence! You ignorant people, I will not have my ninja be criticized in this room I said! He is still a civilian that went missing a few years back, I believe that he deserve his title and I trust him Hiashi! I had enough of this nonsense! As a special genin he entitled to answer to me and only me, are we clear? Good. Dismiss!" He said as he stormed out of the room leaving a shocked council.

Arriving at his office later, he smoked his pipe and looked out the window. He sighed and went vback at his desk. He got a profile of a certain Naruto Uzumaki and stamp him.

_Naruto Uzumaki, Title: Special Genin_

**

* * *

A/N: Finished the remake of Chapter 6,finished the fight scene and extended it, Took the liberty of extending the story to satisfy my readers... but anyway, I will write the next chapter when I have time, I'm quite relaxing now...**

**R&R! Reviews appreciated!**

**CIAO!**


End file.
